


Gremlins Della Varia

by Sanjuno



Series: Ideas of March 2018 [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Poor Xanxus was not expecting this, The Varia got up to a lot of shit in eight years, The law of unintended consequences, This is what happens when you leave assassins without proper supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno
Summary: While Xanxus was still trapped in the Ice of the Ninth's Zero Point Breakthrough, the Varia were mostly left to their own devices.In hindsight, this was not a great plan.Mammon would like to reiterate that this situation isnottheir fault, it was all Bel's idea, and that Levi was beingvery annoyingat the time. In conclusion, Reborn would like to remind everyone that unsupervised, overpowered Mists arenotallowed to carry out their revenge plots all the way to the end.





	Gremlins Della Varia

**Author's Note:**

> … I’m going to straight up assume that Strawberry Anon has been following sloaners because that’s where I’m going to be drawing all my inspiration for this.

=/=

Tsuna was no longer entirely sure what to think. Initially, the idea of the Varia had terrified him to the point of incoherence. Trained assassins were coming to Namimori to fight his friends! Tsuna was ready to cry over the unfairness. He did not want to join the Mafia, so why should Tsuna and his friends have to risk their lives over some ugly costume jewellery?

It never mattered what he said or how often Tsuna repeated himself. First Reborn, and then Tsuna’s father never listened to what Tsuna said. It only got worse when the Varia actually showed up. Tsuna could not shake the creeping dread that no matter how hard they trained it was all going to end badly. So _very_ badly.

/…/

Tsuna was right. He had never wanted to be proven wrong so much before, but his bad feeling had been _right_. Gokudera was doing his best, but Tsuna could see that the Varia Storm was playing with the Bomber. But then… then…

Belphegor released an unholy screech of rage when Gokudera did… something Tsuna could not quite decipher, but it knocked the little tiara off the blonde’s head and now blood was leaking down the assassin’s face. Reality skipped, like a massive cosmic hiccup. There was a poof as air was sucked in to fill the vacated space, a hail of knives falling to the floor with a clatter, and Belphegor was gone.

No. Wait. Not gone. Just… shrunk.

The assassin was tiny, even smaller than Lambo. With little clawed hands and feet and a comically oversized head.

/…/

“What.” Hayato stared down at the Varia agent gnawing futilely at the thick leather of his steel-toed boots. The follow-up attack he had been preparing was completely wiped from his mind. Biting his lip, Hayato looked around at the demolished classroom in a desperate bid for understanding.

When no answers seemed forthcoming Hayato crouched down and hesitantly poked Belphegor in the side. With the squeaky hiss the cat-sized assassin flopped over and batted at Hayato’s fingers. Staring, Hayato reached out and removed the half-ring from where it was falling off Belphegor’s neck and pocketed it.

The miniature assassin did nothing but continue to 'attack' Hayato’s other hand.

“A… a UMA?” Trying very hard not to think about what he was doing but unable to resist the urge, Hayato picked Belphegor up and made sure to wiggle his fingers in a bid to keep the shrunken assassin distracted. Belphegor continued to squeak and growl in a tiny voice as Hayato left the half-destroyed school with the assassin cradled in the crook of his elbow.

/…/

“In hindsight.” Mammon said without looking at any of the other Arcobaleno. “I perhaps should not have attempted to see it if was possible to mitigate the Curse by sharing it with Elements already involved in the same Harmony as myself. No matter how annoyed I was by Levi at the time.”

“… Perhaps not.” Fon agreed faintly, watching as the horde of gremlin-form Varia swarmed his nephew, who appeared to be having the time of his life. There was so much biting, by all the gods in creation. The miniaturization seemed to provide the Varia with a measure of invulnerability, but it also robbed them of rational thought so it was less than useful when it came to assassinations.

Rampant property destruction and chaos however… that seemed to be their default state.

“You ruined my fun.” Reborn pouted as he watched a frazzled Tsuna race by after a small screeching fireball. Given the feathers and the random explosions that left craters in the sidewalk, it was probably Xanxus.

“It was Bel’s idea.” Mammon grumbled into their strawberry milk.

The gathered Arcobaleno all turned to look at where the Hurricane Bomb was feeding slices of sashimi to a purring Bloody Prince. Even as they watched there was a wash of red Flame, and Belphegor returned to his usual size. The silver-haired teen paused, watching the blond Storm in his lap warily. Belphegor huffed, wiggled his shoulders to adjust his position lying with his head in Gokudera’s lap, and then opened his mouth again. “Aah.”

With admirable calm, Gokudera maintained eye contact with Mammon and fed Belphegor another slice of tuna.

“Heh.” Reborn snickered as he pulled down his fedora to hide his proud grin. “Power move.”

=/=

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask about what happened during the Rain Battle. Because yes the Ring Battles continued to be held, the Cervello made sure of that. Keep in mind that Squalo falls into the water, and when Gremlins get wet... 
> 
> That poor shark. It didn’t deserve to have that sort of thing happen to it.
> 
> For the original prompt on tumblr Anonymous asked: " _Khr, but the varia turn into smaller, toddler sized, more gremlin versions of themselves that act like angry cats whenever they get too mad. Tsuna ends up chasing after all of them to make sure that they don't ruin everything in Namimori, reborn is jealous that he's no longer the only toddler sized adult in Tsuna's life. -_


End file.
